BRP Jose Rizal (FF-150)
|Ship name= BRP Jose Rizal |Ship builder=Hyundai Heavy Industries, Ulsan, South Korea |Ship ordered=24 October 2016 |Ship awarded= |Ship original cost= |Ship yard number= |Ship way number= |Ship laid down=16 October 2018 |Ship launched=23 May 2019 |Ship sponsor= |Ship christened= |Ship completed= |Ship acquired= |Ship identification= |Ship commissioned=planned early 2020 |Ship recommissioned= |Ship decommissioned= |Ship struck= |Ship fate= |Ship badge= }} |module2= |Ship displacement=2,600 tons |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship height= |Ship draft= |Ship power=4 × MTU-STX 12V2000-M41B diesel generators, each producing around |Ship propulsion=*Combined diesel and diesel (CODAD) arrangement: *4 × MTU-STX 12V1163-TB93 12-cylinder diesel engines |Ship sail plan= |Ship speed= |Ship range= |Ship endurance= 30 Days |Ship test depth= |Ship boats=2 × RHIB |Ship capacity= |Ship troops= |Ship complement= |Ship crew=65 organic + 25 non-organic |Ship time to activate= |Ship sensors=*'Combat System': Hanwha Systems Naval Shield Baseline 2 ICMS *'Search radar': Hensoldt TRS-3D Baseline D multi-mode phased array C-band radar *'Navigation radar': Kelvin Hughes SharpEye I, E/F band radars *'Fire control radar': Selex ES NA-25X fire control radar *'Electro-Optical Tracking System': Safran PASEO NS (Naval System) *'Tactical Data Link': Hanwha Group Hanwha Systems Link P (Link K Derivative) Air warfare Data Link 16 (planned) Maritime Data Link 22 (planned) *'Sonar': Harris Corporation Model 997 medium frequency active/passive ASW hull mounted sonar, Thales CAPTAS-2 Towed Array Sonar (planned) | Ship EW=*'ESM':Elbit Systems Elisra NS9300A *'Countermeasures' : Terma C-Guard, 2 x DL-6T launcher group with 6 x 130mm tubes |Ship armament =*'Guns': 1 x Oto Melara 76 mm Super Rapid Gun, 1 x ASELSAN SMASH 30mm Secondary Gun, 4 x S&T Motiv 12.7mm K6 Heavy Machine Guns, 1 x Close-in weapon system (FFBNW) *'Anti-air missile': 2 x Twin MBDA Simbad RC with Mistral missiles, 1 x single 8-cell Vertical Launching System (FFBNW) *'Anti-surface missile': 2 x Twin LIGNex1 SSM-700K C-Star Anti Ship Missile *'Torpedoes': 2 x SEA Triple Trainable Torpedo Launchers |Ship armour= |Ship armor= |Ship aircraft= 1 × Leonardo AW-159 Wildcat naval helicopter |Ship aircraft facilities= *Flight deck and enclosed hangar |Ship notes= }} }} BRP Jose Rizal (FF-150) is the lead ship of her class, ordered for the Philippine Navy. It is also the first purpose-built frigate of the service, as its major warships were mostly transferred from other navies and reclassified as frigates. The frigates are expected to be delivered to the Philippine Navy by 2020, and will become the service's primary warships until the introduction of new and more powerful warships. Construction and Design The BRP Jose Rizal was designed and built by South Korean shipbuilder Hyundai Heavy Industries (HHI) and was based on the HDF-2600 frigate design, which in turn was derived from the ''Incheon''-class frigate of the Republic of Korea Navy (ROKN). Changes were made on the base design by making use of design features found on newer frigate designs for the ROKN like the Incheon-class' successor the ''Daegu''-class frigate, considering reduced radar cross-section by having cleaner lines and smooth surface design, and reduced overhangs. It also features a low free-board design similar also to the Daegu-class and the HTMS Bhumibol Adulyadej of the Royal Thai Navy. It was assigned the project number P159 by HHI, and the First Steel Cutting ceremony was held on 1 May 2018 in HHI's shipyard in Ulsan, South Korea. The Keel Laying ceremony was held on 16 October 2018, and the Launching was held on 23 May 2019. The ship is expected to be delivered to the Philippine Navy by April 2020. See also * * List of ships of the Philippine Navy References Category:Frigates of the Philippine Navy